The Galaxy Meets Storybrooke
by Alice Grant
Summary: If the curse has spread to other stories, then who could be in, or coming to Storybrooke?


The Galaxy Meets Storybrooke

A Once Upon A Time Fan Fiction

Chapter 1 Who's in Storybrooke?:

Emma woke up to find her room filled with daylight. It was the middle of the afternoon. All her previous exhaustion was gone, replaced by a new feeling. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to remember the dream or nightmare that abruptly ended her sleep.

Knowing that she was too distracted to rest, she set her feet on the cold ground and stood upright. She slipped on a robe, then quietly took even steps across the room and descended the even colder metal stairs.

A few hours earlier her parents had dished out cereal for breakfast. The bowls sat dirty in the sink, but at the counter remained the book her son loved. It had seen better days. Once Upon a Time was a book of stories, most people would assume they were fairy tales. In fact Emma used the think they were, but now she was certain of its true nature. The stories were the history of a magical land.

Yesterday there had been a terrible accident. Belle seemed to have lost her memory when she fell over the town line of Storybrooke. Hook was injured. A car hit him, and the driver had been injured as well. This man, Greg, drove into Storybrooke, a feat that was supposedly impossible. Magic should've stopped him.

This was bad. Very bad. Their town was filled only with people from the magic land. If normal people discovered them it would only bring disaster to their lives.

That's not what was troubling her the most at the moment.

When she finally came home from a long night at the hospital, she'd told Henry who Dr. Whale's true identity was: Dr. Frankenstein. That's when he'd brought out the book and told them that he wasn't in it. So how could he be there? The curse. It had spread to different stories. If it brought Frankenstein to them, who else could be in the town? What other stories had they brought?

That was the question which made it impossible to sleep. In her dream, all the beloved and most feared characters of the novels she read were there. They stood crowded together. Their voices called out, saying that they were there, they were real and they would not be ignored.

"Emma?" She turned to see a blurry eyed Snow, her mother, leaning against a support pole.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

When the town of Storybrooke was cursed, all of the people forgot who their real selves where. For many years, Snow had been Mary Margret, a school teacher, and still taught now.

"I called in, they'll get a sub." She came over to see that she was staring at the book. "Everything okay? You've hardly slept."

"I'm not sure. I just…I have a bad feeling." Emma sat on one of the bar stools, Snow sat at the other. "Something Henry said earlier that's been on my mind. If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?"

"This isn't exactly a big place, I think we'd know if there was someone here that shouldn't be."

"Would we? I mean, think of all the possibilities. Anyone could be here."

Emma took the story book in her hands and brought it over to the bookshelf, carefully setting it on the top shelf. There were many books of classic literature. Some children's novels such as the Hardy Boys, Cat in the Hat, The Giver, and others. A couple romance novels, mystery, newer fiction and the complete Star Wars saga on DVD.

"I think it's time we find out who's here."

"How would we go about doing something like that?"

"A census."

The thought crossed her mind that anyone who didn't want to be found wouldn't participate, but at least this would give them a start. Snow and her husband Charming would have to do this, for Emma had to go with Rumpelstiltskin a trip to find his son. She fully intended to bring Henry along.

"We can do that." This came from Charming, who walked up behind them and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Don't worry about us, take care of yourself and be weary of Rumpel."

"Aren't I always?" She checked the time. Henry would be getting out of school soon. Then they'd have to leave. One problem at a time, the mystery of who resided in the town would have to wait.


End file.
